The grant would furnish for 16 months, at one-third time, support for research and writing in order to complete a draft of a book on the history of psychoanalysis in the Washington-Baltimore area. Concurrent with New England and New York, from the first decade of the twentieth century, the areas has been of crucial significance to the growth of psychoanalysis in terms of pioneers, training institutions and professional societies. Nationally known public and private mental hospitals and the NIMH have contributed to an unique history of psychoanalytic therapy and research in the hospital setting. Private practice has reflected the striking effects of popularization, facilitation through insurance coverage, and decline of patients in psychoanalysis in the 1970s. Cultural, racial, ethnic, religious, economic and political factors will be assessed. The book will be based on oral history interviews; manuscript collections; records of societies, institutes, hospitals and medical schools; and primary and secondary publications. The book will illuminate historical developments which receive only a borad-brush treatment in general histories of psychoanalysis. It will be useful for comparison with the experience in other areas of the United States, and will have the special advantage of presenting a perspective significantly different from those based on the less typically American Boston and New York experiences now generally known. It will provide an historical perspective to psychoanalysts and other mental health professionals and planners not only in the Washington-Baltimore area but also in other areas of the United States.